Et s'il faut attendre que le temps passe
by ouistiti
Summary: et ben voila ...C'est l'histoire de ...
1. Default Chapter

chapitre 1  
  
Les maraudeurs s'assirent en cercle autour de James .  
-On n'aurait pas pu trouver un autre endroit pour se réunir ?  
marmonna Peter , dégouté .  
Des toilettes désaffectées , ce n'est pas vraiment le luxe !  
Rémus lui intima l'ordre de se taire ,et Sirius reprit la parole  
-Bon ,à mon signal vous prononcez les incantations . murmura Sirius  
-C'est dégoutant ,pourquoi James et pas nous ?gémit Peter  
-Chut !  
-C'est comme ca ,il a eu plus de chance ,c'est tout .  
répondit Rémus ,agacé .  
Dans tous les cas il nous racontera ,pas vrai , James ?  
-Bien sûr !  
-Bon ,on peut y aller,maintenant ?demanda Sirius .  
-Je suis prêt répondit James , la gorge sèche .  
Sirius inspira , retint son souffle et retourna le sablier en  
murmurant "anneus bacca".  
Les autres maraudeurs l'imitèrent et James,après une courte  
hésitation dit d'une voix claire "2000"  
Aussitot , il sentit son estomac bondir et fut projeté en avant .  
Il était aveuglé par une intense lumière bleue ,et avait  
terriblement envie de vomir .  
Soudain il s'écrasa contre une dalle glacée .  
Il se releva péniblement en reprenant ses lunettes ,qui, par magie  
avaient résisté .  
Il se trouvait dans un très grande pièce ,faiblement éclairée,qui  
devait être un ancienne salle de classe à en juger par les tables  
vermoulues qui s'entassaient dans un coin .  
James s'approcha de la porte ,à l'affut .  
Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir , mais il entendit  
des bribes de phrases venant d'une salle à l'opposé .  
Silencieusement , il ouvrit la porte ,et reconnut aussitot la  
salle où il se trouvait :c'était les toilettes des filles .  
Mais la pièce avait changée : elle était plus délabrée encore  
que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée :Des lavabos gisaient par terre ,  
éméchés et ...  
-"Bon ,tout y est ?"  
James entendit la voix d'une fille venir d'une des cabines .  
Il s'approcha et colla son oreille à la porte .  
-Alors Harry , tu dis 1974 ,et toi , Ron tu répètes ...  
-Oui ,Hermione ,je sais , tu nous as bassiné avec ca  
pendant 2 heures !  
-Tu es tellement étourdi !  
-Bon ,vous avez fini ,tous les deux ?j'aimerai bien en finir !  
s'exclama une voix de garcon .  
-Les autres voix se turent et James entendit la voix d'un  
sablier qu'on retourne ,puis "1974"  
A cet instant ,il comprit : le garçon allait revenir dans le temps  
,et plus précisément à son époque !Il fallait qu'il empeche cela .  
Les autres maraudeurs ne comprendraient certainement pas ce qui  
avait pu se passer , et ne comprendraient rien !!  
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et essaya de retenir le garcon ,mais  
c'était trop tard .Il avait disparu .  
-Harry ? s'exclama un garcon aux cheveux roux en le regardant .  
-Tu as mal prononcé la formule , Ron ! s'exclama la fille ,énervée .  
-Euh ... Harry ? c'est le garçon qui est parti ?demanda James ,intrigué .  
Les deux autres le regardèrent comme si il était devenu fou .  
-Oh ,mon dieu ...s'exclama Hermione .Il est amnésique !!!  
Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds .  
-C'est impossible ! Harry ,je suis Ron ,Ron Weasley !  
Tu te souviens de moi , hein?  
-Weasley ? Tu es de la famille d'Arthur ?demanda James , étonné .  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent , puis le regardèrent ,muets .  
Hermione déglutit ,puis demanda :  
-Ron ,tu penses à ce que je pense ?  
-Je pense ,oui ! murmura Ron en continuant de fixer James .  
Tu as les yeux bleux !s'excalama t il après un moment.  
James éclata de rire .  
-Bien sûr ,tu es observateur !  
Mais les deux autres continuaient de la fixer .Qu'est ce qui leur  
arrivait donc ?  
James comprit soudain .Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était en 2000!  
Ce garçon était donc ...Le fils de Arthur Weasley!!C'était tellement  
incroyable !  
Quand à ce "Harry" qui était parti ...ils m'ont pris pour lui ...  
James réfléchit à toute vitesse .il avait un fils !!  
Il décida de rompre le silence .  
-Tu es le fils d'arthur ,n'est ce pas? demanda t il à Ron  
-Et toi tu es le père d'Harry ?murmura Ron .  
Hermione se leva en soupirant .  
-Il est tard , et je pense qu'on mérite bien une nuit de sommeil !  
James approuva ,et Ron et lui se levèrent .  



	2. chap2

  
chapitre 2  
James ne parvint pas à dormir .Il pensait à son fils,qui était  
à présent dans son époque ,et qui devait avoir fait  
la connaissance des autres maraudeurs .  
James regarda sa montre .Il était à présent 4 heures du matin  
et toute l'école était endormie . Il descendit dans la salle  
commune ,où un feu brillait .Elle n'avait pas changé depuis  
son époque : toujours aussi acueillante .Il s'assit dans un  
grand fauteuil près de la cheminée , et attendit .  
Vers 9 heures ,il entendit des bruits de pas .C'était Ron ,l'air  
ensommeillé .  
-Harry ,pourquoi tu t'es levé si tot ? On est en vacances!  
James sourit .  
-Et toi ,alors ?Tu es debout à ce que je sache !  
Ces paroles réveillèrent Ron tout à fait .  
Il se frotta les yeux et regarda James en se grattant la tête .  
-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ...Mais il n'eut pas le temps  
de finir que Hermione déboulait dans l'escalier ,avec un gros  
livre à la main .  
-J'ai trouvé ce qui te faut pour retourner à ton époque !  
s'exclama t elle à l'adresse de James .  
Ron la regarda l'air ahuri ;  
-Qui te parle de le renvoyer à son époque ? Puis il ajouta en  
regardant James :  
-Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser ici !  
Hermione regarda Ron comme s'il venait d'avoir commis une gaffe  
et dit précipitemment  
-Je...Je vais...heu...Aux toilettes ,tu viens , Ron ???  
Ron éclata de rire ,mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit  
,Hermione le prit par la main et l'entraina dehors .  
Anxieux ,James les attendit .Qu'est ce que Hermione voulait dire  
à Ron de si important pour commettre une impolitesse , ce qui  
ne semblait pas être très habituel ,chez elle?  
  
Hermione entraina Ron derrière le portait de la grosse dame .  
-Hermione ,Qu'est ce que...  
-Ron ,est ce que tu as pensé aux conséquences que cela va avoir  
sur sa vie ?  
-Euh ...Sur la vie de qui ?De quoi tu parles???  
-Ron !James est mort ,et si il l'apprend ,il va peut être terrifié  
au point de vouloir changer son destin !  
-Mais..Et alors ?s'exclama Ron .Tu ne veux quand meme pas me dire  
que tu préférerais qu'il meure !  
-Personne ne peut changer son destin ...Personne !  
Jamais il n'avait entendu Hermione parler d'une voix aussi grave .  
Ron soupira .  
-On n'a qu'à pas le lui dire !murmura t il .  
-Il va se douter de quelque chose ;répondit Hermione .  
Le mieux est de le faire revenir le plus rapidement possible en  
1974.  
A ce moment ,des pas retentirent dans le couloir .  
Ron et Hermione levèrent la tête et virent le professeur  
Dumbledore qui les regardait .  
Ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune ,et  
Hermione eut envie de lui confier ce qui s'était passé .Il était tellement  
rassurant !  
-Vous vous levez bien tôt ? demanda Dumbledore .  
Vous avez oublié que vous êtes en vacances?  
il regarda attentivement Ron et Hermione .Ils lui cachaient  
quelque chose ,c'était sûr ;Mais quoi ?  
-Harry n'est pas avec vous ? reprit il  
-Euh ...Il est encore couché !répondit Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil  
à Hermione .  
-oui ,c'est ca professeur ! dit Ron.  
D'ailleurs on va le réveiller ,n'est ce pas Hermione ?  
-Oui ;Au revoir ,professeur !  
-N'oubliez pas d'aller déjeuner ,surtout !leur lanca Dumbledore en partant  
.  



	3. chap3

chapitre 3  
  
Hermione et Ron retrouvèrent James dans la salle commune .  
Celui-ci ,fatigué par les évènements de la veille ,s'étaient  
endormi .Les yeux fermés ,il ressemblait tellement à Harry qu'on  
pouvait le prendre pour son clone .  
Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre .  
-On ferait bien de descendre ,il est presque 10 heures .  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à James .  
-On pourrait dire qu'il est malade . suggéra Ron .  
-Non ,madame Pomfresh voudrait le voir .  
Ron prit une profonde inspiration .  
-Je pense que la meilleure solution est de le faire passer...  
-Je connais un sort pour changer momentanément la  
couleur des yeux .l'interrompit Hermione .  
Ron secoua la tête en signe d'accord et réveilla James .  
-Ah ,c'est vous.Désolé de m'être endormi .J'étais très fatigué .  
-Ecoute ,James ...commença Hermione .  
-Tu as le même age que Harry ,tu lui ressemble comme une goutte  
d'eau ...  
-Et tu connais un sort pour changer la couleur des yeux ?l'interrompit  
James.  
Hermione parut surprise .  
-Comment tu ...?  
-J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez faire .C'est une très bonne idée .  
Hermione parut flattée .  
-Et je suis sûr que Sirius ,Rémus ou Peter auront la même idée avec Harry.  
ajouta il .  
Il réfléchit un instant .  
-En parlant d'eux ..reprit il ,en fait ,je suis venue ici pour connaitre  
notre ave..  
-Et si on descendait ?s'excalama Ron à ce moment .  
Le petit -déjeuner doit être servi !  
-Excellente idée .  
Hermione soupira de soulagement .Ron avait évité le sujet .  
James haussa les sourcils .Bien entendu ,ils savaient quelque chose.  
Quelque chose sur son avenir ,ou celui d'un de ses amis  
Et c'était à ce point terrible qu'ils voulaient éviter d'en parler .Mais  
après tout ,il était venu pour ça ,et il saurait .  
Hermione sortit sa baguette ,la pointa sur James et murmura "color oculis"  
,tandis  
que James marmonnait"vert" .  
-Wahho !C'est exactement lui !Il ne manque plus que la cicatrice !  
s'exclama  
Ron .  
James le regarda .  
-Quelle cicatrice ?  
Hermione parut furieuse .  
-Oh ,rien ,un truc qu'il s'est fait en ...En tombant de balai.  
James n'était pas convaincu .Il eut l'air cependant de croire à  
leur histoire et enchaina :  
-Il joue au quidditch ?  
-C'est le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard ,dit Ron en sortant de la  
salle ,suivi de près par les deux autres .  
  
La grande salle était pratiquement vide .  
Non seulement peu de monde restait à Poudlard pour Noel ,mais en plus il  
était tard  
et tous les élèves étaient déjà remontés dans le dortoir en attendant  
de pouvoir aller se divertir à Pré-au-lard .  
James ,Hermione et Ron s'assirent , et commencèrent à se servir .  
En prenant des oeufs au bacon ,James se sentit obsrvé et releva la tête.  
Dumbledore le rergardait fixement .James eut un sourire gêné .  
Bien entendu ,Dumbledore se doutait de quelque chose .  
Dumbledore parut sortir de ses pensées, regarda les derniers élèves  
en train de manger ,et se leva en disant d'une voix forte :  
-Allez ,dépêchez vous ,vos camarades vous attendent pour aller à  
Pré-au-lard !  
James,Ron et Hermione finirent leur repas en vitesse et sortirent de  
table sous les yeux perçants de Dumbledore.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as dans ta poche ?demanda James .  
Hermione rougit ,et tassa la légère bosse de sa robe .  
-C'est rien ,juste un peu de nourriture que j'ai prise , pour un chien à  
pré-au-lard.  
James sourit .  
Ron préféra changer de conversation :  
-Au fait ,c'est bientot Noêl et on ne va pas pouvoir donner son cadeau à  
Harry !  
-qu'est ce que vous lui avez acheté ? demanda James .  
-On s'est cotisé ,et on atrouvé un vif d'or invisible par les moldus  
.répondit Hermione  
-Il a vraiment de bons amis !s'exclama James .  
Ron soupira,comme pour lui même  
-Tu ne peux pas en dire autant ...;au même moment ,Hermione murmura :  
-Tu en as deux excellents !  
James avait l'ouie fine .  
-Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?Vous ne connaissez pas Rémus ,Sirius et  
Peter !  
A moins que ...Mais oui ! Maintenant on doit être adultes !  
Et vous devez me connaitre , j'imagine que Harry vous a déjà invité chez  
nous ,je me trompe ?  
Je dois être resté ami avec les autres maraudeurs ,donc vous les  
connaissez  
par Harry !  
Ron le regarda ,horrifié ;alors qu'Hermione baissait les yeux .  
James fronça les sourcils .Ce qu'ils lui cachaient était encore plus  
important qu'il croyait .  
-Ecoute ,James ,ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ...murmura Hermione ,en  
regardant ses pieds .  
Elle allait continuer ,mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant un chien noir  
courir  
vers elle .  
Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à Pré-au-lard .  
Sirius mordit affectueusement la main de James ,et lui tira un bout de sa  
robe pour lui demander de le suivre .  
James ne cessait de le fixer .Ce chien lui rappelait quelqu'un .Mais qui ?  
-Il a l'air très intelligent .  
Ron eut un faible sourire , et Patmol s'arrêta net .  
Il se retourna et se mit à fixer James ,comme si il voulait mettre son ame  
à  
nu .  
Ils étaient à présent seuls et Sirius se métamorphosa .  
-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?demanda Sirius d'une voix faible .  
Hermione s'assit sur l'herbe en soupirant imitée par James et Ron .  
D'un trait ,elle lui raconta toute l'histoire .  
  



End file.
